


Need Like Burning

by HalfshellVenus



Series: Icicle Palace [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Interlude) There's never enough time when it's like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Like Burning

**Author's Note:**

> This interlude in the [_"Icicle Palace"_](http://halfshellvenus.livejournal.com/107003.html) setting was written for the [](http://pbhiatus-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[pbhiatus_fic](http://pbhiatus-fic.livejournal.com/) challenge on sex (again), and for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) ("Lunch").

x-x-x-x-x

This is as bad as it gets—five days apart, impossible schedules, and no answer coming. Desperation makes them creative.

Michael comes down from The Loop and Lincoln goes north. Their meeting place is decided by El routes and bounded by Michael's lunch break and when Lincoln's shift begins. It's suspect and far too public, but it's enough. Right now, it's all they've got.

Certain bathrooms at the University of Chicago have locks, compensating for the setting. Lincoln pins Michael against the door and bolts it, devouring his brother's neck, then unbuttons and unbelts while Michael shakes under his fevered touch.

Michael's lips burn against his, hot as the summer sun waiting for their return. There's never enough time like this, but the weekend's too far off and nothing's guaranteed. Lincoln's head spins with Michael's scent, with the silkiness of his skin. They collide and crush, whisper and hush until the storm of need subsides and they are finally sated.

Then they settle their kisses, their clothes, their secrets and step outside like ordinary men.

The world pulls them in again, sweeps them along in its current. They go in opposite directions, back to their separate lives.

It never lasts.

  


_\------ fin ------_


End file.
